The present invention relates generally to positively charged lamellar particles and to methods for preparing such particles. More specifically, the present invention relates to lamellar particles formed from a biodegradable and biocompatible polymer and which carry a cationic charge on their surface, to compositions containing these particles, and to methods for preparing such particles and compositions.
Lamellar particles prepared by the controlled precipitation of crystalline polymers such as poly-L-lactide (PLA) and polybetahydroxybutyrate (PHB) have been described in PCT International Publication No. WO 96/01695. These particles have been termed polymeric lamellar substrate particles (PLSP). Due to a large surface area and a relatively hydrophobic surface these particles can be used to adsorb antigenic materials, such as influenza vaccine and tetanus toxoid, and have been shown to have utility as vaccine adjuvants. The term xe2x80x9cadjuvantxe2x80x9d refers to a material that can be added to a vaccine formulation in order to improve the immune response. The lamellar particles can be prepared in different sizes (length and thickness). The surfaces of the lamellar particles can be modified by conditioning the particles, for example by storing them in a buffer solution for a period of weeks. The surface of the particle undergoes polymer degradation resulting in altered antigenic adsorption and release properties. The adsorption properties of the lamellar particles can be characterized by the measurement of an adsorption isotherm. When prepared from polymers such as poly-L-lactide the lamellar particles carry a net negative charge as measured, for example using the method of particle electrophoresis using a Malvern Zeta Sizer 4 (laser doppler anemometry). While such a negative charge can be advantageous for the sorption of certain antigens (particularly when the antigen carries a net positive charge under the conditions adopted for antigen loading), in other situations the net negative charge can be disadvantageous.
A particular problem arises when it is desired to use the lamellar particles for the delivery of polynucleotides (antisense agents and DNA). Polynucleotides carry a net negative charge due to the presence of phosphate groupings. The adsorption of polynucleotides to lamellar particles is very poor due to electrostatic charge repulsion. It would be advantageous to have lamellar particles that carry a net positive charge. It will be appreciated by the person skilled in the art that lamellar particles carrying a net positive charge could also be useful for the delivery of vaccine antigens that were negatively charged, i.e., acidic proteins where adsorption could be effected at pH conditions below the isoelectric point of the antigen.
We have found that it has not previously been possible to produce lamellar particles with a strong positive charge that remains on the particles. We have coated negatively charged lamellar particles produced from poly-L-lactide with an adsorbed cationic material, for example a cationic surfactant, such as cetyltrimethyl ammonium bromide, or a cationic polymer, such as chitosan (polyglucosamine), diethylaminoethyl dextran (DEAE-dextran), or polyethyleneimine. It is possible thereby to change the negatively charged lamellar particles into positive particles, as measured by particle electrophoresis. Unfortunately, the positively charged material is not strongly adsorbed to the particle surface and has a poor stability. The adsorbed cationic material is sensitive to centrifugation, dialysis and high concentrations of electrolyte. With the effect that much of the positively charged material is desorbed or washed off the surface of the particle. This presents a significant problem in further processing, such as particle clean-up and polynucleotide adsorption.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide lamellar particles with a positive charge which remains on the particles and a method for producing such particles. The present applicant has developed a novel method of producing positively charged lamellar particles.
The method of the invention may provide positively charged lamellar particles wherein the loss of surface attached material during subsequent processing (e.g., during clean-up and polynucleolide adsorption) is substantially reduced as compared to particles that are surface modified by a simple coating (physisorption process).
According to the present invention, there are also provided compositions comprising lamellar particles which carry a cationic charge on their surface.
In a preferred embodiment the present invention provides compositions comprising lamellar particles which carry a cationic charge on their surfaces and a material, for example genetic material.
The cationic charge on the lamellar particles typically arises from a cationic material attached to or incorporated into the particles. The positively charged lamellar particles are typically produced by co-precipitation of the particles in the presence of a cationic material. The cationic polymer is preferably adsorbed to the surface of the lamellar particle.
The particles of the present invention carry a net positive charge, and the loss of surface-attached material during subsequent processing, such as clean-up and polynucleolide adsorption, is substantially reduced as compared to particles that are surface-modified by a simple coating (physisorption process).
The amount of surface attached-material that is lost during processing can be evaluated in a quantitative fashion. The surface charge (zeta potential, measured in mV) on the lamellar particles suspended in a buffer of low ionic strength is measured using the technique of particle electrophoresis.
Preferably, cleaning of the particles, such as by the addition of aqueous buffer or water and recovery of the xe2x80x98washedxe2x80x99 particles by centrifugation or filtration should not result in a greater than 80% loss of surface charge as measured by particle electrophoresis in the same buffer of low ionic strength. More preferably, such loss of charge should be less than 50% of that for the unwashed particles and, most preferably, less than 35% of the value for unwashed particles.
The lamellar particles of the invention may be prepared from any biodegradable and biocompatible polymer. Suitable polymers are preferably crystalline.
We use the term xe2x80x9cbiodegradable polymerxe2x80x9d to include polymeric systems at least a part of which can degrade into low molecular weight compounds which are known to be involved normally in metabolic pathways. We also use the term to include polymer systems which can be attacked in the biological milieu, so that the integrity of the system, and in some cases of the macromolecules themselves, is affected and gives fragments or other degradation by-products which can move away from their site of action, but not necessarily from the body.
The biodegradable polymer used is preferably at least 5 percent by weight crystallizable.
The biodegradable polymer in the particles is preferably at least 5 percent by weight crystalline, more preferably at least 30%, more preferably at least 50%, still more preferably at least 70%, and most preferably at least 90% crystalline.
Whether or not a polymer is crystalline, and the degree of crystallinity, can be determined by methods well known in the art, for example X-ray diffraction methods as applied to polymers or by differential scanning calorimetry.
Suitable polymers for use in the particles of the present invention include poly-L-lactide (PLA) and polyalkanoic acids, such as polyhydroxybutyrate (PHB) and polyhydroxyvalerate (PHV).
The polymer may be a mixture of PLA with another biodegradable polymer or with a biocompatible but non-degradable polymer, either as a copolymer or as a blend of polymers. In either case, the resulting mixture should still be at least in part crystalline and preferably at least 5% by weight crystalline. The content of a non-crystallizable or non-crystalline polymer component should therefore be limited as necessary.
Suitable copolymers are copolymers of PLA and other poly(xcex1-hydroxy acids), such as DL lactide or glycolide (e.g., PLG), crystallizable copolymers of lactic acid and lactone, copolymers of L-lactide and poly(ethylene glycol) [PEG], copolymers of L-lactide and xcex1-amino acids (polydepsipeptides), polyanhydrides, and polyorthoesters.
Suitable blends of PLA with other polymers include other poly(xcex1-hydroxy acids) such as poly(DL lactide co-glycolide), PEG, copolymers of polyethylene oxide and polypropylene oxide (PEO-PPO), polydepsipeptides, polyorthoesters, polyanhydrides, polyphosphazene and copolymers of acrylic and methacrylic acid esters (Eudragit(copyright)).
Other biodegradable synthetic polymers potentially useful for preparing lamellar substrates include copolymers of xcex1-hydroxy acids, xcex1-amino acids (polydepsipeptides), polyhydroxybutyric acid, copolymers of lactic acid and lactone, copolymers of lactic acid and PEG, copolymers of hydroxybutyrate and hydroxyvalerate, polyethylene terephthalate, polyphosphazenes, polycarprolactone, polyorthoesters, polyanhydrides and copolymers thereof, or blends of such polymers. By xe2x80x9clamellarxe2x80x9d we means that the particles comprise thin plates or layers; liposomes are not lamellar particles of the invention. It is preferred if the lamellar particles are irregularly shaped as may be formed using some of the methods in the Examples.
The lamellar particles are often xe2x80x9clozenge-shapedxe2x80x9d, and may be present in the compositions as discrete lamellar particles, or as sheave-like, polyhedral particles formed by lamellae which are coalesced together along a common plane. The term xe2x80x9clamellar particlexe2x80x9d is used to include both possibilities. The surface of the lamella often exhibits a stepped topography which is typical of polymer crystal growth.
The particle morphology can be measured using scanning electron microscopy and atomic force microscopy.
Poly-L-lactide polymers that are suitable for use in the particles have molecular weights of from 1 kd to 1000 kd. Poly-L-lactide polymers with molecular weights of from 1 kd to 100 kd are preferred, and poly-L-lactide polymers with molecular weights of from 1 kd and 10 kd are especially preferred.
Polyalkanoic acids suitable for use in the particles have molecular weights of from 10 kd to 106 kd. Polyalkanoic acids with molecular weights of from 103 kd to 105 kd are preferred.
The lamellar particles of the present invention typically have a mean size (length) across the largest dimension of from 0.1 xcexcm to 100 xcexcm. Lamellar particles with a mean size of from 0.2 xcexcm to 50 xcexcm are preferred and lamellar particles with a mean size of from 0.5 xcexcm to 10 xcexcm are especially preferred.
The mean thickness of the lamellar particles of the invention is typically from 0.05 xcexcm to 10 xcexcm. Lamellar particles with a mean thickness of from 0.1 xcexcm to 1 xcexcm are preferred.
Cationic polymers suitable for use in the particles of the present invention include polygalactosamine, chitosan, DEAE-dextran, polyethyleneimines, polyamidoamines, polyaminoacids (polylysine, polyornithine), cationic guars and cationic starches.
Preferred cationic polymers include polyethyleneimine polymers. These polymers can be readily protonated to form highly charged cationic polymers.
Polyethyleneimines are obtained through the polymerization of the ethylenimine monomer. Some of these materials have been known as process chemicals under the name Polymin(copyright). The BASF company produces a range of PEI materials under the trade name Lupasol(copyright). They are available in molecular weights from 25 kd to 750 kd. At a pH value of 4.00 about 50% of the amine functions are protonated. The charge density on PEI polymers is from 15 to 20 meq/g.
Polyethyleneimines with molecular weights of from 10 kd to 100 kd are preferred. Polyethyleneimines with molecular weights of from 20 to 40 kd are especially preferred.
Lamellar particles obtained by the co-precipitation of polyethyleneamines (PEI) are positively charged and the particles maintain a positive surface charge even after repeated washing.
The concentration of cationic polymer in the particles may be from 1% to 99%. The concentration of cationic polymer in the particles is preferably from 5 to 90%. An especially preferred concentration of cationic polymer in the particles is from 10 to 80%.
The surface charge on the cationic lamellar particles may be from +1 mV to +150 mV, as measured at pH 7.4 at 25xc2x0 C. in a medium of low ionic strength (0.001 M). A preferred surface charge on the cationic particles is from +10 mV to +70 mV.
The lamellar particles of the present invention can be used as biodegradable particulate carriers. The present invention therefore also provides compositions comprising the lamellar particles and another material, for example a genetic material. Typically the material to be carried binds/adsorbs onto the surface of the preformed lamellar particle. Such compositions have potential to be versatile DNA delivery systems.
Suitable materials includes antigens, drugs and genetic material, such as polynucleotides.
Antigens include polypeptides, proteins, glycoproteins and polysaccharides that are obtained from animal, plant, bacterial, viral and parasitic sources or produced by synthetic methods. We use the term antigen to include any material which will cause an antibody reaction of any sort when administered. Such antigens can be administered by injection or to various mucosal sites (nasal, oral, vaginal, rectal, colonic).
Similarly, certain drugs could be adsorbed to lamellar particles and then delivered to a specific site in the body using the lamellar particle as a carrier. The lamellar particle could also be used to provide a sustained release system for a drug. The lamellar particles can be delivered by injection (intravenous, subcutaneous, intramuscular, intraperitoneal, etc.) or to a mucosal surface (gastrointestinal tract, buccal cavity, eye, vagina, nose, rectum). The particles could also be delivered into the skin using a needleless injector in the form of a suspension or as a powder.
The particles could also be used to facilitate wound healing. For example, an agent useful in wound healing such as a growth factor could be adsorbed to the particles. Particles having such adsorbed agents could be applied to wounds.
The particles are preferably prepared by a method known as non-solvent induced precipitation. Suitable solvents and non-solvents will depend on the nature of the polymer. Solvents and non-solvents which are suitable for a particular polymer will be readily identifiable to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Acetone is a preferred solvent for the polymer (e.g., PLA) and the non-solvent is typically water or an aqueous solution.
The particles may be prepared by dissolving the polymer (e.g., PLA) in an organic solvent, for example acetone or tetrahydrofuran (THF) and dissolving the cationic polymer in water. The aqueous cationic solution is added dropwise to the stirred organic polymer solution.
The mixture is then left to stir for 10 to 12 hours under ambient conditions. The particles are collected by centrifugation (at, for example, 5000 rpm for 5 mins) and washed with water (typically three times).
The particles may alternatively be prepared by dissolving the polymer (e.g., polyhydroxybutyrate) in an organic solvent, for example dichloromethane or chloroform, and dissolving the cationic polymer in a non-aqueous solvent which is a non-solvent for the first polymer, for example methanol, ethanol, propan-2-ol, acetone, isopentane, or hexane. Other potential non-solvents include ethyl acetate, xylene and dioxane. The organic cationic mixture is then left to stir for 10 to 12 hours under ambient conditions. The particles are collected by centrifugation and washed with water or a non-aqueous non-solvent for the first polymer.
Heat may be applied to dissolve the polymer in the solvent, if necessary.
It will be clear to the skilled person that for some polymers it is appropriate to use an aqueous non-solvent, while for other polymers it is more appropriate to use a non-aqueous non-solvent.
By xe2x80x9cnon-solventxe2x80x9d we mean a solvent in which the polymer has a low or negligible solubility so that the polymer will come out of solution as a (partly) crystalline material (precipitation process). The solvents and non-solvents for polymers can be found in standard texts (e.g., see Fuchs, in Polymer Handbook, 3rd Edition) and Deasy, Microencapsulation and Related Drug Processes, Marcel Dekker, Inc., New York (1984).
The ability of a polymer to dissolve in a solvent can be estimated using the Cohesive Energy Density Concept (CED) and related solubility parameter values as discussed by Deasy and in detail in the article by Grulke in Polymer Handbook. Thus a person skilled in the art will be able to select a xe2x80x9cnon-solventxe2x80x9d to give the required precipitation of the lamellar material.
The lamellar particles may also be made by a crystallization method in which the polymer is dissolved in the solvent as before, cooled and left to crystallize. The particles can then be harvested by filtration.
Material may be adsorbed to the particles by a process of simple admixture of a suspension of the lamellar particles and a solution of the material. The material is preferably dispersed in water. The amount of lamellar particles is selected to provide complete adsorption of the material as indicated by the measurement of an adsorption isotherm for the system. For example, this method may be used to adsorb genetic material, such as DNA (e.g., plasmid DNA), to the particles. Typically 0.5 mg of lamellar particles can be used to adsorb 100 xcexcg of plasmid DNA.
The lamellar particles and the compositions may be used for the delivery of a polynucleotide, vaccine or drug. The lamellar particles and the compositions may also provide a sustained release system for a drug.
The particles and compositions of the invention may be administered to a patient in any suitable manner known in the art. For example, the particles and compositions may be formulated for administration by injection, parenterally, nasally or orally.
The particles and compositions of the present invention may be formulated for injection, for example for intramuscular, intravenous, subcutaneous, intraarticular or intraperitoneal injection. They will generally be sterile and pyrogen-free. The particles and compositions may be adapted for administration to the dermal or epidermal layer of the skin by injection or needleless injector system. The particles and compositions may also be adapted for administration to mucosa, such as the nose, the gastrointestinal tract, the colon, the vagina and the rectum. The particles and compositions of the invention may also be applied to wounds. The particles and compositions may be applied to a wound by any suitable method known in the art.
The particles and compositions of the invention can be formulated in ways well known in the art. The formulations may conveniently be presented in unit dosage form and may be prepared by any of the methods well known in the art of pharmacy. Such methods include the step of bringing the particles or compositions into association with a suitable carrier. In general the formulations can be prepared by uniformly and intimately bringing the particles or compositions into association with liquid carriers or finely divided solid carriers or both, and then, if necessary, shaping the product.
Formulations suitable for parenteral administration include aqueous and non-aqueous sterile injection solutions which may contain anti-oxidants, buffers, bacteriostats and solutes which render the formation isotonic with the blood of the intended recipient; and aqueous and non-aqueous sterile suspensions which may include suspending agents and thickening agents. The formulations may be presented in unit-dose or multi-dose containers, for example sealed ampoules and vials, and may be stored in a freeze-dried (lyophilized) condition requiring only the addition of the sterile liquid carrier, for example water for injections, immediately prior to use.
Extemporaneous injection solutions and suspensions may be prepared from sterile powders, granules and tablets of the kind previously described.
Preferred unit dosage formulations are those containing a daily dose or unit, daily sub-dose or an appropriate fraction thereof, of an active ingredient.
It should be understood that in addition to the ingredients particularly mentioned above the formulations of this invention may include other agents conventional in the art having regard to the type of formulation in question.
The amount of the particles or compositions of the invention to be administered to a patient may be determined in relation to the amount of material to be administered, to the amount of material present in the composition, and to the way in which the active agent becomes available in the patient following administration.
Suitably, the amount of the composition administered would be that which contains from 1% to 1000% of the normal amount of the active agent administered to the patient when administered in a conventional way. Preferably, the amount is from 10% to 500% of the normal amount of the active agent; more preferably from 80 to 205%.
For nasal administration, the particles can be administered as a fine suspension using a spray device or if in the form of a powder using a powder device or nasal insufflator. Such devices are familiar to those skilled in the art. Formulations for the gastrointestinal tract (oral administration) can be administered as suspensions or solutions or formulated as tablets, capsules or into compressed or extruded pellets.
For material that is sensitive to the acid conditions in the stomach the delivery system can be protected by an enteric polymer familiar to those skilled in the art of formulation. The enteric polymer can be used to coat the dosage form. Vaginal systems suitable for delivery include gels and vaginal suppositories. Rectally administrated vaccines can be given as enemas or incorporated into suppositories.